Heir
by DREWHHR
Summary: Another one of those Hermione-produces-Harry-an-heir stories. B/c u know its not a DREWHHR story without a child. Haha. H/Hr.
1. Chapter One

**Hey, wassup?**

**What I'm really pissed about is that harrypotterfanfiction DOT com won't post chap.7 of Adopted b/c of child abuse. Well, I'm sorry, but that's how my story rolls! And there's no actual hitting of a child! They just talk about it!**

**Here's Heir! One of those Hermione-produces-an-heir-for-Harry stories! Because you know it wouldn't be a DREWHHR story without some kind of child in it. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Heir**

**Chapter One**

**_Heir_**

Harry smiled sadly as he looked at pictures from his infancy. He and his parents. They looked so happy. So content. His parents gave their lives up for him. And now he was repaying them by going off on a dangerous mission and getting himself killed. They died so that the Potter line could go on. He was the last one. The last one of his family. There was his cousin Dudley, but he wasn't a Potter. He wasn't a wizard. His true heritage was wizardry. As much as he respected his mother's Muggle side, he really thought himself as a true Potter. He wanted to continue his bloodline. He wanted to Potter line to go on. He felt as if he needed to give back to his parents. They gave up their lives so that the Potter line could continue. Harry had a fifty-fifty chance that he could survive. He was not taking that chance. He needed an heir.

"Harry?" he heard from behind him. He stretched his neck and looked over his shoulder. He smiled sadly as he saw the beautiful face of his best friend. She was wearing short, pink-and-white, pajama shorts and a maroon, Gryffindor shirt that clung to her perfectly. Her outfit was perfect to sleep in during the hot, summer weather.

"Hey, 'Mione," he said and turned back to his photo album. He felt her walk over to him and seat herself down next to him on the couch. He took a quick gaze at her long, slender legs that seemed to stretch on forever.

He had been thinking of Hermione a lot lately. And they weren't pure thoughts. He thought they were just lust. He was seventeen and a hot-blooded male. He had needs, too. But lately, he had been thinking about her more than that. He shook his head mentally, getting rid of these thoughts and focused on the album.

"What are you doing at..." She checked her beautiful, brown Michael Kors watch that was on her wrist. "...12:32 in the morning?"

"Just looking at pictures," was his answer as he flipped the page. Hermione smiled as she saw a picture of her best friend as an infant in his mother's arms. His father must have been taking the picture.

"It's hard to believe that you were ever that small," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah," he agreed. He turned the page. It was the famous-at least to him-picture of himself and his parents. They were both holding him in the middle of them and every so often, his father would raise one of his son's hands and waved it to the camera. "They gave up their lives for me. And I'm repaying them by getting myself killed."

"You're not going to die, Harry," she said softly, yet firmly.

"I need to be prepared. I need to be prepared if I do die. I need the world to know that I care about my heritage. My family. My bloodline. But I don't...I just don't know what to do." He put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees. Hermione placed a soft hand on his back and rubbed circles all along it, soothing him. Reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Harry. You of all people should not have to endure this torture. Of whether you are going to live or die. It's very...cruel," Hermione said softly but firmly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to hunt down the Horcruxes and defeat him once and for all," he said.

"Okay, you need some sleep. We can talk in the morning," she told him and he nodded picking his head up from his hands.

Before he could stand up, Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly, leaving a tingling feeling where it was placed. Harry gave her a small smile and stood up. With one last look, he disappeared up the steps to the Head Boy's bedroom to sleep, but only to find himself unable to. Hermione would not sleep well either. Instead for twenty minutes, she stayed awake and contemplated on what he had just said.

* * *

There was a knock at the door twenty minutes later. "Come in," he called, knowing exactly who it was. It could only be one person. The door opened and his best friend stood there, looking very nervous. She looked as if it was a mistake to be in here. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she opened it again and stuttered, "Y-y-you said y-y-you needed an h-h-heir. I-I'll give you one, Harry. I-I'll bear your ch-child for you."

Harry widened his eyes. He could not believe in a million years that his best friend was standing there telling him that she would have his child. Continue the Potter line. "Yo-you'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course, Harry, you're my best friend." She slowly walked over to Harry's bedside and crawled under the covers with him. "Will you let me do this for you?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want you to be stuck with a baby if I should die."

"I don't care, Harry. I'll love it. I'll raise it by myself if I have to," she told him. Hermione scooted closer to him. "I've...I've never...d-done this before."

"Me either," he said huskily. He was getting aroused by her lack of clothing and her being so close to him. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her on top of him. She threw her leg over his hips, straddling them. She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against his. It was passionate. The kiss got deeper and Hermione cupped his face in her hands and plunged her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. His hands went from her shoulders down her sides slowly. And to her hips. He rubbed them sensually. She began to rock against him. Her clad womanhood rubbing against his clad manhood, making it harder. Harry's hands slipped under her shirt and began to feel her smooth, creamy skin.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hands moved higher. His eyes widened as he felt that she was not wearing a bra. It only made him more eager to get inside of her. He began to lift her shirt up. Over her hips. Her stomach. To the bottom of her breasts. Hermione let go of him and raised her arms, allowing him to take her shirt off of her. He threw it to the ground and broke the kiss off to look at her. If it was possible, he got harder. Hermione looked away from his gaze, but he just sat up and kissed her. "You're beautiful." Using the advantage that he was sitting up, she took his shirt off as well, showing off his toned muscles. Using them, in one swift move, he flipped her onto her back, so that he was on top.

He kissed her throat, her collarbone, all the way to her breasts, where he spent the most attention on. He licked, nipped, sucked, kissed. She moaned in pleasure. Feeling something pooling in between her legs, which seemed to spread even more for him. She untied the strings on his pajama pants and slipped them off of him, baring himself to her. She stared at the monstrosity that was him. She smiled, quite liking it. Harry was happy she liked it. He bent low and kissed her mouth again.

His hands slipped down to her short shorts. He untied them and slipped them off of her. She was shaved down there and very pink. Her arousal very noticable. He touched her and she gave out a gasp. She was slick and wet. Harry ached to be inside of her. "Do it, Harry. Please," she begged. Her legs opened wider for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, please, I'll carry your child. Don't worry, your bloodline will not cease," she promised.

He nodded and positioned himself. He held himself up by putting his hands on either side of her head, leaning over her. He slipped himself into her. They became one. She gasped louder. He stopped when he realized that he was hurting her. "I...I'm sorry," he said horrified at her pained face. He watched as the tears peeked into her eyelids and he began to pull out. But Hermione stopped him. "No! No, it's okay. That's supposed to happen. It hurts the female the first time. But...I'm fine now. Keep going."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded back and slipped more into her. She gasped again. But this time in pleasure. Harry began to move his hips up and down on top of her. She squeezed her legs against his hips, holding him there. Not letting him go. The sweat that had appeared on Harry caused it to be easy to move his hips against her legs that were holding him. Hermione felt complete. Whole. Filled. Home.

Harry felt the same way. He never felt more alive than he did at that moment. Hermione reached up and buried her fingers in his ebony-black hair. He began to go faster. And faster. And harder. Until Hermione felt as if she were being split open. In half. She began to softly scream in pleasure. Building it up in her stomach. Harry felt her walls get tighter around him and she came with a scream. She raked her nails across his back. The sweat keeping blood from drawing. He could not believe he was doing this with Hermione. His best friend! The love of his life! Three more thrusts and he came as well, spilling himself inside of her. He rode out the rest of her waves with her. When she was done, he pulled out of her and collasped on the side of her. Spent. Tired. Harry turned his head and kissed her neck. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"Anything," she whispered back.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams."

"You, too."

Hermione pulled the covers over them as they had slid off a bit. Harry's arm was protectively around her upper waist. She heard his steady breathing, indicating that he was indeed asleep. Slowly, she brought her hand to her stomach.

She slightly smiled. Her child. His child. _Their _child was being made. Right there.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter's gonna be longer. I promise.**

**Next chapter: Harry leaves.**

**By the way, Hermione's Michael Kors watch is based on mine. Awesome watch!**

**Pleez review!**

**Will update as soon as I can.**

**DREWHHR**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**DarkHeart81: Well, you never know. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Okay, I think I know where I want this to go. I'm just not sure about the Weasleys yet. Once again, Hermione is younger than Harry in this story.**

**Btw, just took my ACT for the 3rd time. Much easier than the last 2 times I took it. Haha.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two**

_"You know that you are in love when the hardest thing to do is say 'goodbye'!"-Anon_

**_Pregnant_**

Hermione woke up feeling sore in her lower region. She rolled onto her back as she had been sleeping on her side. She opened her eyes and looked to her side, only to find it empty. Her heart broke in two. She had been in love with Harry ever since she met him. She had wanted to tell him today before he left, but now he was gone. She looked to her other side at the bedside table and cracked a smile, despite that he was gone. There standing in a small vase, was a single red rose.

Standing up next to it with her name on it was an envelope. She picked it up, opened it, and pulled a letter out of the envelope. It read:

_'Dear Hermione,_

_Where do I start? Oh, yeah...thank you so much for doing that for me! I mean, to give up your virginity to produce an heir is amazing. It takes someone very strong to do that. And, you, Hermione, are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this. I know you can go nine months with my child in your stomach. Only _you _can do this, Hermione._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you 'goodbye'. After last night, I could not tell it to your face. I wanted to, believe me. But for some reason, I could not wake you up. I did not want to. "Goodbye" means that I have nothing to look forward to. I have to look forward to telling you "Hello" again. I have something else to look forward to. Our child. Our heir._

_Enclosed is a letter for them if I should die. Please, give it to them and tell them I love them. But, please, don't read it. I will win this war for you, Hermione. I promise. And if I fail, just know that I never stopped thinking about you. You are the one person in my life that has stuck by me through thick and thin._

_I want to thank you. For being there. For helping me. For caring about me. You were the first one to care about me, really. And I will fight for you._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

_P.S.-You are the Greatest the ever was. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different.'_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Harry was actually gone. She lowered back under the covers and continued to sob. Eventually she fell back to sleep. When she awoke an hour later, she realized she was hungry so she got out of bed and wrapped the sheets around her. No one could come into the Heads' Common Room, but she didn't feel comfortable walking around in broad daylight in naught but her skin. She crossed the Common Room and went up the stairs to her own room and put clean clothes on, sending her dirty ones to the laundry.

With her wand in her pocket, Hermione walked out of the Heads' Common Room to the Great Hall. The school year had started, but McGonagall decided not to open the school back up after Dumbledore died. She, instead, invited all of the students who did not have any other place to live there with Aurors guarding the castle. All of the Professors lived there as well, staying firm in their home. Hermione sat in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Various plates of food, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on the table and an empty plate and a water goblet right in front of her. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and began to pile food onto her plate.

"Hey, Hermione," she heard from across her. She looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Luna."

"You look very glum. Why?"

Hermione stopped eating and said, "Harry left this morning. He's gone to destroy the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"Oh, so you told him 'goodbye'?"

"No, he left a note. Luna, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, of course."

Hermione leaned in closer and said, "Last night, Harry was talking about how he was sad that the Potter line was going to end with him. He wanted to be prepared. So, I offered myself to him last night." She said the last part with a blush and took a nervous sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, you're going to produce the next Potter child?"

"Yes, Harry's heir. Although...I need to go and see Madame Pomfrey to make sure."

"I'll go with you, Hermione. After breakfast."

"No, it'll be too soon. Maybe in a month. Then I'll know for sure."

Luna nodded and told her friend, "So, does this mean you and Harry are together?"

Hermione looked at her curiously. "No...why would we be together?"

"Oh, come off it! It's so obvious you're in love with each other!" Luna said as matter-of-factly.

Hermione blushed. "I'm not in love with Harry."

"Then why would you offer to have his child?"

"Because I'm his best friend and I would do anything for him."

"Hermione, please, stop lying. I know you're in love with him. It's so obvious! And he loves you, too!"

"No, he doesn't. He does-doesn't see me that way," she brushed off.

"Have you _seen _the way he looks at you?" Luna exclaimed. "He's so into you! He's mad about you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hermione sighed. "He's gone." She pushed her plate away and laid her head in her folded arms on the table.

"He'll be back. You and Baby Potter will be there to greet him when he comes back."

"Yeah," Hermione said dazedly trying to imagine seeing him again with a baby on her hip.

* * *

About a month later, Hermione and Luna went to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey to see if Hermione was in fact pregnant. They walked in and found her coming out of her office. She smiled when she saw her two students. "Hello, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, what can I do for you today?"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Erm...co-could you tell me if I was...pregnant?"

Madame Pomfrey looked surprised. Sure, she's had pregnant students before, but she never expected in a million years Hermione Granger to be the one to get pregnant. "Oh,...er, sure, yes, of course, just come lie on one of the beds. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." She was off to her office.

Hermione did as she said. Lying on the nearest hospital bed. Her hand unconsiously went to her stomach, rubbing it. Madam Pomfrey came back with her wand in her hand. "Alright, Miss Granger, lift up you shirt a bit," she said coming to her bedside.

Hermione rolled her shirt up so that her stomach was showing. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in a complicated manner and pointed to Hermione's abdomen. The latter felt a cool tingle in her tummy and she shivered a bit. Suddenly, it was as if something flew out of her stomach and landed right above it in the air. It was a holographic image of what Hermione thought looked to be a flesh-colored telephone inside of a bubble. "This bubble is your womb. And this...," Madam Pomfrey pointed to the telephone-looking object. "...is your baby. You are in fact pregnant, Miss Granger. Congratulations."

"Harry's going to get his heir, Hermione," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione let a lone tear roll down her face as she saw the embryo. "...yeah...yeah, he is," she agreed.

"Mr. Potter is the father, I presume?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

The two young women nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Right now, your baby is about the size of a period at the end of a sentence, about one twenty-fifth of an inch. Very tiny. But I've enlarged it so you can see." Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a few more minutes looking at it before waving her wand and the embryo hologram disappeared. "There are some protection spells for the baby. Like if you trip, accidentally hit yourself with some spell, you can even survive the _Killing Curse_."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Why doesn't Harry know that spell? He could really use it."

"It only works on pregnant women. You see, it does not protect the _mother_, it protects the _fetus_. Its what it was created for. So, it protects the fetus, which protects the mother," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"So if I were to accidentally lose the baby, the spell would no longer affect me?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," she confirmed. "Would you like me to apply all of the protection spells?"

Hermione nodded and Madam Pomfrey did just that. She put complicated spells onto the teenager's abdomen. The child would live. Hermione would take great care of them. She was only seventeen, but she felt as if she could do this. She could raise a child. She could raise Harry's heir. It was a part of him. A part of him inside of her. If he should die, she would weep. She would grieve. He would no longer be with her. But he would never leave her. He left a part of him behind.

And it now resided in her stomach.

* * *

"I miss Ronald," Luna said later that night in the Heads' Common Room. Luna decided to move into the Heads' dorms if Hermione needed anything, she would be there. Both lost the ones they loved for the time being. So Hermione took Harry's old room and Luna took Hermione's. Ron and the Weasleys were in hiding. Their home was burned to the ground and they couldn't come to Hogwarts as their son, Charlie, had gotten hurt in Romania. So, they took off to be with him and were currently residing there in Romania. Luna and Ron had been dating for a few months. They were an unlikely pair, but they were happy together. Anyone could see it.

Hermione nodded. "Me, too. When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"A week ago. We used the Floo. He said he misses me, as well. I didn't tell him about the baby, though. I wouldn't want someone over there overhearing and put you and the child in danger."

"Thanks, Luna," she said with a smile.

"So, what are you going to call them?"

Hermione closed her eyes, put her hands on her stomach, and thought. What would she call the child of Harry Potter? What would she call the child of her best friend? What would she call the child of the one she loved? What would she call her child? So she said the first thing that came out of her mouth,

"Lily..." She smiled and opened her eyes. "...for a girl. Lily Charlotte, after both of our mothers. And for a boy, James Jacob, after our fathers."

"They're beautiful," Luna said with a smile.

* * *

Harry felt bad for leaving Hermione like that. He didn't even say "goodbye". But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want it to be "goodbye". He wanted to be more like "see you later". Their final "goodbye" would be on their deathbed with their child taking care of them.

He was sitting by his fire that he had made somewhere on the outskirts of Scotland. He needed to find the first Horcrux and destroy it. For a month now, he was living in the Weasleys' old, magical tent that expanded on the inside. He still marveled at how small it looked on the outside, but how big it looked on the inside.

He was hungry, but was used to going long periods of time without food. He was now living on whatever wildlife and nature he could find. All he wanted was to be back in bed with Hermione. They did not even have to do anything. He just wanted to lay with her and talk about...anything. Their hopes and dreams. What they wanted to do after Hogwarts. Anything. Any random fact or dream or hope that came into their minds, he wanted to say. If he wanted to talk about how Beowulf was actually the villain and Grendel was the hero, he would. Because he would be with the one he loved for the rest of his life. Yes, it was true. He had figured it out this past month. Being alone in the wilderness with nothing to talk to but yourself really got to him. He was alone with his thoughts. And they were always on Hermione. Eventually, he began to silently cry as he realized the truth he had been trying to deny for seven years.

He was completely and desperately in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

And he never got to tell her.

TBC...

* * *

**Well there was chapter 2! Hoped you liked it!**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the next chapter. I know sort of how I want this to go, but...I'm not sure how to approach it.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**In "Harmony", I said that I was a "quotes writer" and I thought you might like this: "Why does God allow so many bad things to happen? I guess its so there will always be someone to tell you that everything will be okay."-DREWHHR**

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Home**

Hermione's morning sickness kicked in soon enough. Everything she ate she threw up in the toilet. Despite the vomiting, she loved being pregnant. She began to really think about it, as well. She had a _life _inside of her. She looked at herself in the mirror. Someone like her-a human-was inside her stomach. Developing. Growing. Getting ready to be born. She was two months along now. She was in charge of another life now, apart from her own. Eating for two.

She tried not to get too depressed over Harry leaving, as that was not good for the baby. Luna kept her company. Hermione was developing a small, tiny bump on her stomach. She loved her bump. It was a part of her.

Nymphadora Tonks soon arrived as part of the guard for Hogwarts. The first person she visited after Professor McGonagall was Hermione, which came as a shock to the seventeen-year-old pregnant, soon-to-be mother. The bubble-gum pink-haired woman ran into her friend's arms and hugged her. "Hermione!"

"Tonks! What are you doing here?"

"Hogwarts needs more Aurors. So they appointed me. You're looking great. How have you been?"

Hermione blushed. "Erm,..." She cleared her throat. "Well, actually...I'mpregnant." She said the last part almost inaudibly.

"Wait, what did you say? I didn't hear you." Tonks leaned in hear her better.

Hermione inhaled heavily and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant," she said clearly.

Tonks froze and widened her eyes. After a moment, she said, "W-wh-what? You're-you're pr-pregnant?"

"Yeah," Hermione said uncertain of what her full reaction was going to be.

"Wh-who-?"

"It's Harry's," she answered putting her hand on her stomach, right where her baby was growing. "He didn't want his family line to end with him, so I offered to bear him an heir."

"H-Harry's? You're pregnant with Harry Potter's child?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then, we need to make sure you are extra protected. If You-Know-Who finds out, he's going to want to go after the baby. How far are you along?"

"Two months. It happened the night before he left. I won't let anything happen to them. That's my promise," she said folding her arms across her abdomen, protecting her unborn child. Making a promise to them. It was a mother's love.

"What have your parents said about this?" Tonks asked.

"They don't know. They don't even know I exist. I sent them to Australia. I modified their memories so that they would not remember me. I'm safe here in the Wizarding world. I can defend myself, but they can't," she explained. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them when I restore their memories after the war."

"I'm sure they'll understand. Harry will support you. As will your parents."

Hermione smiled and then ran to the bathroom to empty the contents in her stomach.

* * *

_Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. She could feel pain in her lower region as her baby was being born._

_"Push, Miss Granger! Push!" she could hear Madam Pomfrey yell._

_Hermione pushed with all she had, holding onto Luna's hand. "LET ME GO!" she screamed to her child. She wanted her baby to let go of her so that they could be born. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

_"Okay, I see the head! Push!"_

_Hermione pushed harder again. "LET ME GO!" She saw Madam Pomfrey grab for the baby as they slipped out of its mother. However, Hermione felt as if something was wrong. It took her a moment to realize what it was. She'd seen many movies. Read many books._

_There was no crying. Her baby was not crying. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous. "What is it?" Hermione asked exhausted. "What's wrong? Are they okay?"_

_"Erm...I don't know how to tell you this, Miss Granger," the school nurse said._

_Hermione knew. She knew without anyone saying it. Her child was a stillborn. Tears began to roll down her cheeks in agony of her lost child. Her best friend's heir. The love of her life's child. Dead at birth. "No..." she moaned._

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and Remus Lupin came running in. "Minerva!" He did not even notice Hermione or that she had just given birth. "It's Harry! He-he's dead! He's gone! You-Know-Who won! We lost!"_

_"No!" Hermione moaned louder. "Not Harry! Not my baby! Why is this happening to me?" No one heard her._

_She curled up into a ball and started sobbing. "Harry! No!"_

_She lost her best friend - her beloved - and her baby._

_She was now completely alone._

* * *

"NO!"

She shot up like a lighnting bolt awake in Harry's bed. She was covered in cold sweat and panting like a dog. Her hand automatically went to her stomach. She sighed. They were still there. Still in her tummy. _'It's okay, baby. Mummy's here. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your Daddy. Everything's going to be okay'_ she thought to them. A moment later, she rushed out of her bed to the bathroom to throw up again.

* * *

Christmas came soon enough. Hermione was three months pregnant - entering into her second trimester - and was officially starting to show. She loved her baby bump. It symbolized her love for Harry - even though he did not know it. Hermione awoke Christmas morning with a slight smile. The holiday always made her smile, no matter what. As she did every morning, she rested her hand on her bump and whispered, "Good morning. Merry Christmas!"

She rolled out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe and slippers. She made her way down the steps to the Heads' Common Room, finding Luna, Tonks, Lupin, and the Weasleys down there. She gasped as she saw all of them standing there. Ron was hugging and snogging Luna. The first one to notice her was Ginny. She smiled and ran to her friend. "Hermione! Merry Christmas!" she said hugging her.

Hermione hugged her back awkwardly, shocked that they were here. "Merry Christmas but...what-? How-?"

"We wanted to be with friends for Christmas. We got here ten minutes ago," she said with a smile.

Hermione cracked a smile. Suddenly, Ginny gasped at Hermione's baby bump. "Don't take this the wrong way, but have you put on weight?"

"In a way...yes," she grinned. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Even Ron and Luna looked up, taking a break from exchanging saliva. "You're _what_?"

"I'm pregnant," she blushed as everyone was looking at her. The Weasleys all widened their eyes and looked at her stomach.

"Who's-?" Mrs. Weasley asked but Hermione cut her off before she could continue.

"It's Harry's. His heir. He didn't want his bloodline ending so..." she trailed off folding her arms in front of her chest. "I'm three months along."

Once they had gotten over the initial shock, they all congratulated her. They told her that they were thinking about coming back to England to be in the war. They thought themselves as idiots for running away and leaving all of their loved ones in the line of fire. They all decided to come back to fight in the war and protect mother and child. She smiled at their proclaimation to come back and fight to protect them. They really were great friends.

They ate a lovely Christmas breakfast in the Great Hall. Once again, there were more children being brought in. It wasn't just students now. It was orphans who had no other place to go. Orphans alone on Christmas morning. Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she thought of it. So, Hermione went sit with them and comforted them. Telling them that they were safe now. There was no reason to fear.

Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Ginny all went to Hogsmeade that day and got presents for all of the children. Just because their family died did not mean that they should be deprived of Christmas. Voldemort reminded Hermione of the Grinch, a character from a book she read as a child. He had stolen Christmas, just like Voldemort did.

The children were happy and delighted that they were given presents from the women.

However good she did that day, Hermione still missed Harry. It was Christmas and she was surrounded by loved ones, but not by the one she deeply loved.

* * *

Harry trudged through the snow as he finally found the tombstone he was looking for. He slightly smiled for the first time in months at the sight of his parents' tombstone. It wasn't that he was smiling because they were dead, but rather that they were only six feet from him. Slowly, a tear rolled down his cheek and his knees gave out. He let out a choked sob as he knelt on top of them. It was normally disrespectful to walk on top of a grave, but he was sure his parents wouldn't mind. He had been this long without them and now he wanted to get as close to them as possible.

"Mum...Dad...it's me, Harry. I'm seventeen now," he whispered to them. "There's a prophecy about me. I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. I'm not exactly sure I can do it. I don't want to let you down by ending our bloodline. So, my best friend suggested to carry an heir for me. Your grandchild. It's okay. The Potters will go on. I wanted you to be proud of me. If I do live, I will get the one thing I have always wanted - a family. You see, Hermione, my best friend - I'm in love with her. And..." another tear rolled down his cheek. "...I never told her. Some Gryffindor I am, right?" He chuckled in spite of himself. "I want to marry her. She's amazing. She's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She _offered _to carry my child. That's just...amazing. I want to marry her and live in our old house, Potter Manor. I want to fix it up so that our child could grow up there. I want to give them everything I've ever wanted. I wish..." He paused for a moment to wipe his eyes. "I wish I was normal...I mean, you know, not with this burden on top of me. I wish I had parents. And went to school with no worries. I wish I was Head Boy. I wish the only thing I had troubling me was girls. I wish a mass murderer wasn't out to get me. I wish I could leave the one I loved without thinking that it was the last time I would see her. I wish I could be a normal teenager..." He paused for another moment as he thought out his next words.

"But then...I-I would have nothing to live for. I wouldn't have a purpose in life. A reason to live. And I do. It's to rid the world of Voldemort. Rid the world of darkness and decay. Rid the world of fear. Protect Hermione. Protect my child. _That's _why I'm fighting. Voldemort gave me a choice. He said that I could join him and we could rule the world together. I immediately declined. I have fallen in love with the world. I would not want to watch it fall into darkness. To watch it destroy itself as I egg it on. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing Hermione hate me for everything I have. I guess...I guess she's the real reason I'm fighting. She's my purpose. To keep going. To _live_. Without her, I don't think I can do this. Everyone has a purpose in life. We just have to find it. And I've found mine. And...it's her." He smiled into the cold air. He waved his wand in a circle and a Christmas wreath appeared in front of the tombstone.

"Well, it was great talking to you. I will be back. I love you both. I will make you proud of me. Goodbye."

With one last look, he turned on his heel and left the graveyard. He made his way down the street and stumbled upon a sight as he got closer. It was a nice, stone manor. It looked to be decaying and the roof was partially gone. The door looked broken a bit. But other than that, it was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen. It was behind a black, iron gate with a "P" on both doors of the gate. He knew exactly what this place was.

"Home," he whispered into the night.

With a sigh, he pushed open the gate and ventured into the unknown.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked this.**

**I gotta go to Sunday skool so gotta make this short. I just wanted to post this before I left.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**DarkHeart81: Yeah, that would've made sense, but I have something planned. Plus, she needs Madam Pomfrey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**I'm not sure if this story is going to be long. I may only have three-four more chapters left. I don't know. It's going really fast. I just KNOW how one part is going to happen exactly. And I KNOW how I want to end this chapter. This chapter is going to span a few months.**

**This is just to remind myself: the baby was conceived in early/mid-October.**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four**

_**He Knows**_

Hermione was now four months along in her pregnancy. She had a very good sense of smell now. She bet she could smell everything at breakfast with a blindfold on and across the room. It wasn't until she was eighteen weeks did she feel the first flutter. She had been lying in bed, reading a book to her baby, like she did every night, when she felt something move within her. It felt like her baby was kicking her stomach. It was just a small flutter, however. It seemed to be that the more Hermione read out loud, the more flutters she would feel. Was her little one going to be a reader like her? She grinned at that.

There was news of Voldemort becoming weaker. Hermione smiled, knowing that it meant Harry had destroyed a Horcrux. More and more aurors arrived to the castle, protecting all of the children inside of it. Hogwarts was a refuge, a place where children could come and hide from all that wanted to harm them. The professors, the aurors, and some of the adults ensured that they would be safe here. Hermione knew it was getting too serious when infants were brought in. A three-day-old baby boy. Tonks took the baby and decided to keep him and raise him. Remus was extremely happy. They found the baby's birth certificate and found out that the baby's name was Teddy. He had no other family left.

Hermione helped with the baby as it was practice for her in a way.

The baby was growing rapidly now. Madam Pomfrey taught the young mother the Ultrasound Charm, where she could see a clear visual of her child floating above her stomach so she got to see them all the time. She did not want to know the sex of the baby just yet. She wanted it to be a surprise.

The worst part was at night. She still had that horrible nightmare of losing Harry and her baby. It scared her every night. She knew it wasn't real, but there had to be some reason why she kept having this same nightmare _every night_. Was it a premonition? At that thought, she burst into tears. Was her baby developing only to be born still? She could not imagine giving birth to a dead baby, even though she dreamt about it every night. She had protections on her stomach to prevent anything happening to the child, but was it enough? Was it enough to protect it? And was Harry only leading himself to his death? Was her beloved leading himself to face death head on?

She would rub her stomach to soothe herself and read her latest book out loud. More flutters. Movement. Excitement from her child. A happiness in a time of depression. Death. War. She told the tale of a little girl who became orphaned after her father supposedly died at war. She became a servant girl in a girls' boarding school to earn her room and board there as her father's money went back to his fianaciers. It was very amazing how Sara, the main character, was so upbeat and positive even after her father died. That took great bravery and courage to go on with a smile on your face after your father has died. She wished she could be like her. Brave. Happy all the time. Loving.

She guessed she would just have to take it one day at a time.

* * *

Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching. Anyone that wanted to harm him. He saw no one. So, he took off his jacket and Slytherin's locket, putting it under the coat. Then, he proceeded to take off all of his clothes. It was in the middle of February, and it was still very snowy. Harry saw it. Right there. At the bottom of the lake. Glinting in a small sunlight.

Gryffindor's sword.

The weapon that would destroy the locket and any other Horcruxes. He needed it. He had tried Summoning it, but it did not work. He thought he had to prove himself that he would do anything to get it. So, he stripped to his boxers and shivered in the cold. He closed his eyes as he stood at the edge of the lake. He sucked in a large gulp of air and dove in. He wanted to scream as the freezing water pierced his skin. It was like knives that had been in a freezer for so long now being stabbed into him. But his eyes locked onto the sword. He had to get it.

He swam further and further down until his hand touched the hilt. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground. It broke free easily. Kicking off from a large boulder, he made his way to the surface. He broke it and gasped very loudly, taking in large gulps of air. He was shivering and was sure he was blue. He climbed onto the edge and dropped the sword on the ground. With his wand, he casted various Heating and Drying Charms on himself, trying get himself to stop shivering. Once his hands were working again, he got dressed again, putting a Warming Charm on those, as well. He smiled with relief as he got warmer and warmer.

But there was no time for that now. He needed to destroy a Horcrux. So, he picked up the locket and the sword and went to find a boulder to rest it on so he could stab it. When he did, ordered it to open with Parselmouth. It flew open and a black wisp rose out of it in the air. He heard, "_I HAVE SEEN YOUR HEART AND IT IS MINE!_"

* * *

There were talks of advancements of Death Eaters to Hogwarts. This made everyone nervous. Professor McGonagall had a back up plan. The children would all hide in the Room of Requirement if they got too close. There was no other place to move them to that was safe enough nor big enough.

One day two months later, to everyone's surprise, Neville Longbottom arrived at the castle, hurt. He was limping and blood was all over his clothes and face. He was crying. Ginny was the first one to notice him. "Neville!" She had seen him from her bedroom window in the Gryffindor Tower. She ran down seven flights of stairs just in time to catch him when he fell to the ground. "Neville..." She hoisted him into her lap.

"Ginny...? Is that you?" he cried.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" she asked stroking his face.

"They killed my gran! Lestrange killed my parents and my gran! I'll kill her!" he yelled.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Neville. You're safe here." She pulled out her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery wisp shot out of her wand and formed into a toad.

Neville saw it and commented on it. "I thought your Patronus was a horse."

Ginny was shocked. She thought so, too. "Me, too. I don't know when it changed."

"That's strange," he said as she helped him onto his feet after she told the toad to get Madam Pomfrey to help her.

"What is?"

"My Patronus is a toad, too."

* * *

Neville was admitted into the hospital wing and Ginny stayed with him, never leaving. All of his friends visited him. He was extremely surprised that Hermione was pregnant with Harry's baby, but he knew they would always end up together. Remus came and questioned him the first chance he got. "Son, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know. What exactly happened?"

Neville sighed and closed his eyes in pain. Ginny reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. "My gran and I were about to eat lunch when glass shattered. The door burst off of its hinges. Four Death Eaters strode into our dining room and immediately started shooting spells. Gran and I managed to hold them off for a while. Gran even stunned one. But she wasn't quick enough when Bellatrix Lestrange hit her with the _Killing Curse_. I was so angry. I tried to kill her, but she was too quick. And I ran. I ran away. A coward. Here. Remus had told me this was the safe haven. I was so scared. But I had to tell you."

"What, Neville? What did you have to tell us?" Ginny asked.

"They are coming here."

* * *

"We checked him. We checked Mr. Longbottom. He's not a trap. He is not being tracked nor is he a Death Eater in disguise. He's completely clean. We gave Veritaserum and did countless spells," McGonagall said to Remus and Tonks later that evening. "Now, we have to talk about the residents here at Hogwarts. We have no other place to put everyone. No where else is safe. Hermione especially is going to be in danger if they figure out Harry is the father of her child."

"I thought there were protections upon the child and the mother?" Tonks asked confusedly.

"There are, but what if they can get passed them?" the Headmistress said.

Remus thought for a minute. What if this was hopeless? "What if we're fighting a war we already lost? What if all we are doing is getting more and more people killed?"

"I will never stop fighting this war until I am dead. We shouldn't stop fighting. Because we have a young man out there who thinks that every death is his fault. We have a young woman here who offered to carry his child because he was afraid his parents would get angry at him for ending his bloodline. We have an unborn baby here who is the product of those two who just wants to be born. And we have almost a hundred children here who thought that this was their safe haven. Children is my life. It is my business. We promised safety here. We will make sure that safety stays," McGonagall said passionately.

They both had to agree with her.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the love Neville and Ginny poured to each other. They were really cute together, she had to admit. Neville made Ginny happy. And Ginny made Neville happy. Neville had been in love with Ginny since he had first saw her his Second Year. He was especially happy when she agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him. He fought for her. He would die for her. Hermione wondered if Harry would do that for her. Then she realized she would not wish that.

It had been two months since Neville came and the Death Eaters still had not come. Maybe they weren't. Maybe they decided not to attack. However, Hermione knew that was not so. She knew they would come.

She knew they would come for her. She knew they would come for her child. A child that wanted to be born. A child that was the future of the Wizarding World. She placed a hand on her stomach as she felt her little one move in their developmental cocoon. But she would be ready for it. She would be ready to protect her child. "It's going to be okay, baby. Mummy's here. Dark times are about to become worse, little one, but you will be safe. Daddy and I are going to protect you. Mummy loves you so much. Always know that." A tear rolled down her eye. "Just hang in there for a little while longer. Just a little while longer." She smiled as she felt a kick on her hand that was placed on her bulging stomach and proceeded to hum a soft lullaby to the unborn child. That seemed to calm them down a bit as they had stopped moving.

It was now June. She was now eight months along and was getting bigger. About to burst. One more month to go. One more month until the little one would be ready to meet her. One more month until they would be ready to greet the world.

One more month until Harry would get his heir.

* * *

He did it. He destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's diadem. The only thing he needed to destroy was Nagini, who was by Voldemort's side all the time. But he could do it. Yes, he could. He had faith in himself.

As Harry lay in the tent, he thought about what had happened four months before when he had found the sword. He had declared that day as his least favorite.

_Suddenly, the black wisp turned into a floating face of his beloved Hermione and a child. Harry could see that the child was a boy. A male. His heir. Harry still slightly smiled. However, when Hermione started to talk, it disappeared._

_"_You are failing, Harry Potter_."_ _Her voice was like a snake. Evil. Treacherous. Sly. "_You can't do this. You can't defeat him. You're too weak. You can't even keep yourself safe. You can't keep us safe. I don't even know why I became your friend. It was the worst mistake of my life. I never want to see you again, Harry Potter. I hate you!You will never be good enough for me!_"_ _Each word stung him. "_I have never loved you! And I _never_ will!_"_

_But nothing was worse than what the child said_, "I'm ashamed to call you my father. You left me and Mummy. You left us to die. You made Mummy cry. You created me because you were afraid the Potter line will end. For your own selfish reasons. Well, it will. Because you have led us to our deaths. I will never be born. I will die in Mummy's stomach and it will be because of you. You would never be a good father your parents would be ashamed of you!_"_

_Harry had tears pouring down his cheeks at their words. He knew it wasn't true. But it still hurt. He didn't want to be that man. That man that they had just described. A murderer. A bad father. He wanted his child to be born. He wanted them to be happy. "_NO!_" he yelled and raised Gryffindor's sword high above his head. He brought it back down and stabbed the locket. There was a loud, masculine scream as the black mist erupted. He would save them. He had to. It was done. The locket was destroyed._

A tear rolled down Harry's eye as he thought two words. It was the same thing he had thought about right after he had destroyed the locket. And this is what frightened him the most.

_'He knows.'_

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. I really wanted to end it like that! Sorry if it confused you. By the way, I made up "developmental cocoon". Haha. It just came to me.**

**By the way, just because I put that the EVIL/VOLDEMORT!baby was a boy does NOT mean the baby will BE a boy! However, it does not mean it's going to be a girl either! Usually, when I think of "heirs", I think of boys b/c of the old days when only males could inherit the throne. So, I wanted to put that into Harry's head, as well. I will tell you this: Hermione is not having twins. Just ONE baby! Haha.**

**Here's something I want to know: _PLEASE ANSWER!: _I hope I am not being too conceited, but some of you have said that you rly liked my stories. But you never really elaborated and I want to know exactly what you like about them? Because I think I suck. Haha. _PLEASE ANSWER THIS! I WANT TO TRY TO GET BETTER! _It would RLY mean a lot to me!**

**Here's another quote I made up: "Everyone has a purpose in life. We just have to find it."-DREWHHR. Yeah, I used that in the last chapter but I forgot to put it at the end of the chapter in the A/N. I was in a rush.**

**Read this online: Did you know that the ambiotic fluid that you are covered in when you're in the womb makes fingerprints? You move your hands and arms around and the fluid creates the ridges and loops, and whorls. That's why no 2 people have the same fingerprints. That's so COOL! Haha.**

**Not exactly sure about how I want the next chapter to go, but I have an idea. So, I'll just go with the flow.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**And thanx for making my day those of you who answered the question. Do you all want to know my secret? I'm ADD. So I think of one thing and it leads to another. And then to another and to another. Eventually it ends up on this one "clip", like a movie clip and I can't get it out of my head until I write it down or type it. Then, I eventually develop a story around it. The clip is usually my favorite part. The "clip" for this story has not come yet. I'll tell you tho. For every "scene", I write everything I see (embarrassingly enough, even the smut. haha.). I get every last detail. And for anyone who wants to be a writer like me, here's some advice: Think what you feel. And write it down. My teachers have always told me to write in complete sentences. Forget that! Its not like there's some Master Teacher that's gonna arrest you for having fragments. Write what you want to write. But first, you have to feel it. Deep down, those words are there just waiting to break free. You gotta have emotion. B/c if all you write is bland, boring stuff, then it becomes non-fiction, which is BLAH! Haha. Learn everything you can and write about it. BE THE CHARACTERS!**

**All in all, I just write what I see in my head.**

**Yeah, I used to think I sucked. I've read amazing stories. And judging from theirs, I suck.**

**happylady: I forgot to put that she sent them to Australia. Sry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**By the way, perfect club song: "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. Check it out. You'll start dancing. Haha.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five**

A week later, Neville got better. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up good. Everyone was to be on guard as there could be an attack on Hogwarts. It was decided that all of the children would be sent into the Room of Requirement if anything should happen. A few of the professors would stay with them and watch over them. Word was given out that Death Eaters would attack Hogwarts and so most of the wizards and witches that had went into hiding, came out and went to Hogwarts to defend it. Many Hogwarts alumni came, along with their friends and alumni from the south and the east, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Hagrid brought in some of his giant friends in, including his little brother, Grawp, who was very happy to see "Hermy".

Hermione worried every day about Harry. Was he still alive? Was he dead? She would tell the baby every day about her Daddy. What he was like. What he looked like. How much she loved him. How much he would love them. She could not wait until her baby was born, but she also felt like her unborn child was a part of her. She guessed it was true that when a woman was pregnant, it created a special bond between the mother and the child. She wondered if her mother felt a special bond between the two of them when she was pregnant for her.

The young mother-to-be would be in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, helping her. There was a debate about her staying in the Room of Requirement, but she protested that she should help any way she could. They eventually gave in to her pleas and allowed her to help the school matron. A few other Healers came in as well to help. Many from St. Mungo's. It seemed that they had the battle under control. They could do it. They could win this. However, they had no idea how many Death Eaters there were. So many had joined Voldemort in the past year.

It did not matter whether they won or lost against the Death Eaters, although most of them wanted to fight them for revenge. The battle completely depended on Harry, who received a Patronus from Remus, telling him that the Final Battle would be at Hogwarts. Harry sent one back, telling everyone that he was still alive. If Harry defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters still outnumbered their enemies, the Light side would still would win. However, if Voldemort won, the Dark side prevailed. Everyone was counting on Harry to lead them to victory.

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he invaded Harry Potter's mind again. The boy would fight very hard to get him out, but he always got in. He could not get the image out of his head. Potter and the Mudblood bitch. And their bastard child. Potter had a child. Or will have a child. And he knew exactly where she was. At Hogwarts. That stupid excuse for a school. That wouldn't take him as a professor. Oh, how he hated that school. Hated everything to do with love and learning. Hated Mudbloods. They were just stealing magic from the purebloods. Hated Harry Potter. He produced an heir with a Mudblood. Now, that child would be a Pureblood. If its mother weren't a Mudblood, he figured he would let it live. However, its blood would be tainted. And dirty. A waste of space.

His plan was to take Hogwarts. Meet Potter there and have their Final Battle. As he battled with the young boy, he would get his best Death Eaters to find the Mudblood and capture her. Then, he would order them to torture her until her baby died and then she would die soon after.

It was such a shame. She's so beautiful.

Voldemort had rounded up hundreds of followers and gave them each a Dark Mark tattoo on their arm. A symbol of loyalty. To him.

Now, it was time.

Time for Harry Potter to die.

* * *

Hermione felt more kicking from her stomach. Her baby was being very restless. It was as if they knew what was happening. Hermione tried not to get so stressed out, as that could cause miscarriages. She received a few kicks in her ribs. "Ow! Hey, cut it out!" she chided playfully. "You're hurting Mummy!"

They settled down when they heard her sweet, gentle voice that they loved so much. She stared out of the window, wondering where her child's father was. Suddenly, she noticed a large dark figure in the distance, moving towards the castle. She realized that it was a large group of Death Eaters on the move towards Hogwarts. She gasped and hurried as fast as she could to McGonagall's office, sending a beautiful, young, silver doe ahead of her, telling her Headmistress what she saw.

When she arrived to the Headmistress' office, she sputtered out the password and went in. "Professor! Professor, they're here! They're here!" she cried.

McGonagall was at the window. "Yes, I know. Dobby!" she called. The house elf appeared behind her.

"Yes, ma'am? How can Dobby serve you?" the house elf bowed.

"Round up everyone. Get all of the children into the Room of Requirement," she ordered turning around.

"Yes, ma'am," the house elf bowed and disappeared.

Professor McGonagall went to her former pupil and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, we need you safe. Go to the hospital wing and help."

Hermione nodded and bid her former teacher farewell. She hurried out as fast as she could. Her hand going to her stomach, where her baby started kicking again. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

Although, she was not sure of that herself.

* * *

Harry arrived to the Centaurs' clearing in the Forbidden Forest. He inhaled deeply and let it out. He knew he was about to die. About to be killed. He was prepared. His child should be almost ready to be born. He had an Heir. He wanted to end this. As much as he was ready to die, he was ready to end this. He wanted to live. While he was camping and searching for the Horcruxes, he had dreams of himself, Hermione, and their child. They would lay in a field behind their house and have a picnic. It would be perfect. Their child giggling as their Daddy tickled them. Harry would look at Hermione, who would be looking very beautiful. And he'd lean down and kiss her on the mouth.

Oh, how he craved that dream. But now, he put them in danger. He let their image slip into Voldemort's mind and exposed them. He sold them to the Dark Lord practically. He wanted to get back to them. He was so close. Very close. But that would only lead him to them. He guessed he would just have to endure it. Endure the torture of being so close, and yet so far.

So now, that dream was just a mere fantasy.

"Hello, Harry Potter..." he heard behind him.

* * *

Hermione helped some of the faculty and Aurors gather up the children and put them in Room of Requirement. Most of the Light Side followers were heading outside to stop the invasion and defeat them on the field outside. Once all of the children were safe and secure, the young mother-to-be went into the hospital wing to help the Hogwarts matron.

Outside, the battle started as the Light and the Dark collided. Hermione watched as more and more people came in. Hurt. Bleeding. Dying. She saw many of them were people she had known for seven years. Her friends. People she had never even talked to. Yet, she knew most of their faces. She saw one that she had helped with Potions homework. One that she had lent her Muggle Studies book to after they had forgotten theirs in their dormitory. One that she had a small conversation with in the Owlery. Now she was watching them die, helping the other Healers try to save their lives.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched them cry for help. She held their hands and told them she was here for them. Some lived. Some died.

The ones who lived went back into action if they were fine. Fighting.

Fighting to the death for the right to live.

* * *

"Hello, Riddle, glad you could make it," Harry taunted smirking.

"Don't call me by my filthy slave name, Potter. Or should I call you 'Daddy'?" Harry's smirk disappeared. "Oh, yes, I know. I know about your little brat. Obviously, you are not the master at Occlumency, are you? We are going to torture and kill them, you know that, right?"

Harry's fisted his hands in anger at his enemy's words. At the thought of his beloved and child being tortured and killed. "Don't you _dare _touch them!" he said strongly.

"How does it feel, Potter?" Voldemort asked, ignoring his outburst. "How does it feel knowing that you caused their deaths? You weren't strong enough. You weren't powerful enough."

Harry yelled in anger and shouted, "_Avada Kedevra!_"

However, Voldemort dodged it and shouted a curse back. Harry missed it by a hair.

And the Battle began.

* * *

Hermione heard a child crying outside of the hospital wing. She saw that the Healers did not need help from her, so she answered the child's call. She walked out of the wing and saw a young girl about five or six years old standing in the middle of the corridor, crying. Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "Hello, there, are you okay, sweetheart?"

The little girl shook her head, her brown ringlets shaking as she did. "I got left behind."

"It's okay. Do you want me to help you find your way back?"

The little girl nodded. "Please, miss."

Hermione smiled and grabbed the child's hand, leading her back to the Room of Requirement. Hermione could not help but feel a sense of danger about her. She kept her wand out and raised.

The child was silent as they made their way back to the Seventh Floor. As they rounded the corner to go to the Grand Staircase, the child stopped and released Hermione's hand. She stood in front of Hermione with a smirk. Suddenly, the little girl transformed into an adult. An evil adult. A man. With a black cloak and yellow teeth. He smirked. Hermione remembered his smirk. "Dolohov," she muttered. The one who had shot the purple curse at her in Fifth Year at the Ministry.

"Knew you'd remember me, Mudblood. _Expelliarmus!_" Hermione wasn't quick enough and her wand flew out of her hand. All of a sudden, three more Death Eaters appeared. Hermione knew them all. Bellatrix. Thorfinn Rowle. And Yaxley.

"Aww," said Bellatrix Lestrange in her baby voice. Taunting the young woman. "Did the Mudblood whore get knocked up?"

Hermione's hand automatically went to her stomach. Fearful of what was going to happen to the both of them.

Yaxley and Dolohov grabbed her by her arms. She struggled and started to yell, but Bellatrix silenced her with a charm. They threw her into an empty classroom. Rowle and Bellatrix strode in after them and shut the door, putting a Silence Charm and Locking Charm on it.

Bellatrix took the Silence Charm off of Hermione and said, "Now, let's get down to business."

* * *

The Battle raged on among the others. Many were struck down. Many did not get up. Others limped into the castle to the hospital wing. But Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasely fought side by side beautifully. Neville would cover Ginny's back and Ginny would cover his back. They were a perfect team. Neville saw a slither. A long cord, it looked like. But once it came closer, he knew it to be Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake.

He watched as she made her way over to Ginny. His love. And Ginny had no idea of the snake's path. "NO! GINNY!" he shouted as Nagini opened her mouth and reared back and prepared to strike. Neville raised his wand and shouted, "_Incendio!_" Fire struck the snake and Neville and Ginny watched as she burned to ashes.

A cloud of black smoke emerged and hovered over the ashes. A masculine scream could be heard.

* * *

Voldemort screamed and felt himself getting weaker. His beloved pet was destroyed. Now, he was vulnerable. Completely and utterly vulnerable.

Harry smirked at his tired opponent.

"Why do you live, Potter?" he asked him.

"Because...because I have something worth living for," he answered thinking of Hermione.

"Is it love?" Voldemort scoffed. "Love makes you weak. Love makes you...vulnerable."

"No, love makes you strong. Stronger than you have ever been before. Its the greatest thing on Earth. A powerful feeling. It's the one thing to live for and to die for. What do you live for, Voldemort?" Harry asked him.

"Power. _Crucio!_" he shouted. Harry shrieked in pain as the Torture Curse was put upon him.

* * *

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed and threw her arms over her stomach to protect her baby. She fell to her knees. The protection charms were working, but she knew they could only take so much. She shook with pain and horror. She shut her eyes tightly, tears leaking out from her eyelids.

"Let's see how you like it with _two _Cruciatus Curses on you," Bellatrix said giving the young mother-to-be a thirty-second break of her torture. She nodded to Dolohov and together, they unleashed two Torture Curses on her. Hermione felt as if she would pass out from the pain. It hurt so much. She just hoped the baby wasn't feeling this pain. This torture. She could feel them moving around in her stomach frantically.

Hermione felt herself slip into unconsciousness. She sank to the ground more. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard a small voice in her head, "_Mummy. Mummy, get up. You can do it. Just get up. It's going to be okay, Mummy. Just get up. Stand up. You can do it...hang in there, Mummy. Just a little while longer. Just a little while longer._" She heard some of the same words she had spoke to her baby in her head. "_I'll protect you, Mummy. Don't worry._"

Hermione snapped her eyes open, forcing herself to stay awake. She stood up, forcing herself to ignore the pain. However, before she could do anything, she felt a warm glow in her stomach. Her hands started to feel a little warm as well, since they were on her tummy. A golden glow suddenly erupted from the warmth and hit anything and everything within a twenty-foot radius around it. The four Death Eaters fell down dead.

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "_You're safe now, Mummy._" She hugged her stomach as best she could and tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Thank you, baby. Mummy loves you." She remembered her vow that she had made months before. She had promised that she would do anything to protect her baby. However, she just found out that her baby had made the same vow to protect her. To protect its mother. Suddenly, she felt a liquid running down her leg. Her lower region began to hurt a bit.

She knew exactly what was wrong.

She was in labor.

* * *

Remus and Tonks carried Bill Weasely through the castle to the hospital wing. Bill had gotten terribly hurt in the battle. He was bleeding severely. However, the three stopped when they found Hermione Granger on the ground crying and panting and screaming in pain.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Tonks asked walking over to the young witch.

Hermione looked at her. "They're coming..." she whispered almost inaudibly.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

"I was captured. Please, Tonks...get me to the hospital wing. My baby's coming fast." Tonks nodded and helped her up, getting her as quickly as she could to the hospital wing. Remus was holding Bill up in front of them.

* * *

Harry dodged another Cruciatus Curse and shot one back. It was dodged as well. Voldemort, then took this opportunity to Summon Harry. The young man flew into Voldemort's arms, who then wrapped his hands around his neck, choking the poor boy.

"You're weak, boy. _Crucio!_"

Harry screamed as best he could. Sweat was pouring off of him. Dirt was matted into his hair and was sticking onto his skin and clothes. Blood trickled from a cut on his cheek.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" Tonks yelled as they burst into the hospital wing. "She's in labor!"

The matron widened her eyes in shock. Remus took Bill to another Healer. Madam Pomfrey led the two women to one of the last beds. Secluded. Out of sight. Hermione laid down on the bed and the matron proceeded to take the young witch's bottoms off. "Tonks, I need your help. Go get me a basin of water, a towel, and a comfortable blanket." Tonks nodded and left hurriedly. Hermione screamed as another contraction rippled through her.

"Okay, Miss Granger, this is it. Your baby is ready to come out. You're at ten centimeters. You're about to become a mother."

Despite the pain, Hermione smiled. Her little one. Her Heir. Harry's Heir. Ready to greet her. Tonks came back with the basin of water, a towel, and a blanket. Then, she took her place by Hermione and held her hand as the birthing began.

"Ready? Push!"

* * *

Harry tried to push Voldemort off of him. He tried to say a spell. Any spell. But his words were distorted. So he gave up on the spells. The Dark Lord squeezed more and more. The only thing keeping Harry alive at this point was his own hands around Voldemort's. Keeping them from going any further.

"Let - me - go!" he choked out. "L - Let - me - go!"

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled to her baby. "LET ME GO!"

"Push!"

"LET ME GO!"

"PUSH!"

"LET ME GO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs for her baby to let go of her and be born. Greet the world. Greet her mother. And her friends. Hermione was reminded of her dream. She had shouted the same phrase in her nightmare. She silently prayed her baby would not be stillborn.

"Okay, Miss Granger, I see the head. Push!"

* * *

"I see nothing in your future, Potter! You'll be dead in the next five minutes. A slow, choking death," Voldemort taunted.

"You - know - what I - find funny? You...hate Muggles - yet - you - try - kill me - like - one," Harry said with a slight chuckle. It worked. Voldemort loosened his grip at those words and Harry was able to overpower him. Wandlessly, he Summoned his wand. The only skill he could do without a wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and onto the ground. Harry pushed Voldemort and quickly shouted, "_Avada Kedevra!_"

The green jet of light hit Voldemort square in the chest. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO!"

* * *

Clocks around England struck midnight. Midnight on June the tenth. In the year nineteen ninety-eight. Two other events happened at midnight on June the tenth nineteen ninety-eight. As a figure in a dark cloak fell to the ground. Dead. Gone. Defeated. A baby's cry was heard in the hospital wing in a giant castle.

A young man fell to his knees in exhaustion and said tiredly,

"He's gone."

A hospital matron cried out, "It's a girl!"

A young woman smiled and said,

"She's here."

TBC...

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 5! Hoped you liked it! Just want to let you know, that last part was what inspired this whole story. That was the "clip" I saw that made me start this story. It was Voldemort dying and the baby being born. It was all "He's gone" and "She's here" that I saw first for this story. I just had no idea how to approach it.**

**I really liked the transitions going from Harry to Hermione. How it connected kind of. Whatever one was saying, the other was saying the same kind of.**

**Anyway, there's going to be a few more chapters left. I don't know how many.**

**Btw, June 10th is my birthday. Hehe. Thought I'd make it the baby's as well.**

**Anyway pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**The Room Spins: yeah, that would've made sense, but fate just told me to make her a girl. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six**

Everyone in the hospital wing - dying, living, Healers, fighters - all stopped at the sound of a baby crying. Hermione felt like time had stopped. All she could hear were her baby's cries. After a few moments, the Healers got back to work. Madam Pomfrey cut the umbilical cord and then gave the newborn baby girl her first bath. Cleaning off the ambiotic fluid. She used the towel to dry her off. Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey, "Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Granger, clean, healthy, baby girl." Madam Pomfrey conjured a small diaper and put it on the child. Then she swaddled her in the blanket and gave the baby girl to her mother for the first time. Once Hermione had her in her arms, the baby girl settled down, happy she was in her mother's warm arms. Yes, she missed her warm cocoon, but this was even better. She snuggled in deep.

Madam Pomfrey let mother and child have a moment before she would insist the child to eat. Hermione let tears fall as she looked upon her baby girl. "Hey, Lily. Lily Charlotte Potter. I'm your Mummy." So Hermione named the little girl Lily, who opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Hermione gasped as Harry's green eyes were looking back at her. Lily had Harry's eyes. A small mat of brown-blonde hair was on top of her small head. Brown hair from her and the blonde from her mother. She could see features of herself and Harry in her face.

Madam Pomfrey hated to break this up, but she had to. The child needed to eat. "Miss Granger, I think its time to start breastfeeding."

Hermione nodded and the matron pulled the privacy curtain more, so that no one see her. Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and lowered her bra. She rose the baby to her breast and the child immediately latched on and greedily suckled.

* * *

Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna were all fighting together six Death Eaters. They were doing pretty good. However, what happened next all shocked them. All of a sudden, all of the Death Eaters just stopped fighting. All of their wands just dropped to the ground.

Oh, they knew. Oh yes, they knew. They knew their master was dead. They knew he had been defeated. They could feel it in their Dark Mark tattoos. They all raised their hands in the air in defeat. Neville gave Ron a happy smirk. They had done it. They had held the Death Eaters back as long as they could and they won.

"Someone needs to go tell them we have won!" someone shouted.

Luna decided she was fit for the job. She kissed Ron on the mouth and ran off to the castle. She did not stop until she got to the hospital wing. "WE WON!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "We won," she repeated. "Harry defeated Voldemort."

"Where is he?" she heard a strained, yet familiar voice from behind privacy curtains. She walked over to the sound and found one of her best friends breastfeeding a baby. "You-you-"

"I went into labor, Luna," Hermione said with a warm smile. "It's a girl. Her name is Lily Charlotte Potter."

"She's so beautiful," Luna said in awe. She stood there for a few minutes admiring the child before she realized she was on a mission. "Hermione, I'm sorry I can't stay. I have to go to the Room of Requirement and tell the news. But I'll be back. And we'll find Harry."

Hermione nodded and smiled, watching the blonde leave.

Tonks smiled as she realized something, "Hermione..."

Hermione looked at her friend in question.

"This means that Lily is the first child to be born after the war. In peacetime," she smiled.

Hermione smiled back and nodded.

She just hoped where ever he was, Harry was okay and wanted him to be here to meet his new baby daughter. "Someone needs to go to the abandoned Muggle Studies classroom. There are four dead Death Eaters there. They kidnapped me and _Crucio_ed me several times." Tonks nodded and left the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey widened her eyes. "Miss Granger, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I fine. It hurt a bit. They got past the protection charms, but the charms worked pretty well while they lasted. Who knows what would have happened to Lily and I if the charms did not work as well as they did," Hermione explained.

"I don't understand. None of the charms' descriptions had anything to do with killing the killer," the matron said confusedly.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at Lily. "It was Lily. Accidental magic." After a moment, she added, "Or rather, purposeful magic. I heard her voice in my head, telling me to hold on a little bit longer. To stand up. And when I did, a golden light erupted from my stomach, hitting them and killing them. Lily saved me."

"Little miss is going to be powerful. Should have known what the offspring of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter would produce. If Hogwarts does indeed open up again, I'll need to tell the staff to watch out for her."

Hermione chuckled and smiled at her little girl as she finished eating.

* * *

Harry stood up on the ground. Exhausted, but determined. Determined to find Hermione after almost nine months. Determined to hold her in his arms. Determined to kiss her. Tell her he loved her. Before he did anything else, he cast _Incendio_ on Voldemort's dead figure. He watched it turn to ashes and extinguished the flames so it did not cause a forest fire. The young man turned and walked forward to proceed the rest of his life.

His future.

When he got to the edge of the Forest and to the school grounds, he saw many Death Eaters with their arms raised in the air. His allies were putting invisible handcuffs on them and leading them to a carriage that must have been brought in from Hogsmeade. No one noticed him limp. He kept as quiet as he could. It was dark so it helped keep him invisible. He walked into the castle and made his way to the hospital wing. Small children greeting him as he passed. Several members of the faculty dropped their jaws as they saw him. "Mr. Potter...?" He didn't answer them. He just focused on one thing. Hermione.

He finally made it there and pushed open the doors. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Mr. Potter..." he heard the Healers say.

"Harry..." the others said.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked them.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like wailing. A crying, newborn baby. They did not even need to tell him. He limped to one of the last beds in the wing and pulled back the curtain. He froze as his eyes fell on a newborn baby. It was a girl and she had light brown hair and bright green eyes. The same color as his. A lone tear rolled down his cheek at the beauty he saw before him. His eyes fell on her mother and he gasped. She looked even more beautiful than he last saw her.

"Hermione...? Hello," he said fulfilling his promise.

She smiled weakly. "Hello, Harry...I'm sorry. It's not the Heir you wanted," she blushed.

He walked over to her side and kissed her cheek. "It's not the Heir I thought I would get," he corrected her. "But it's the Heir I want. And it's the Heir I'll love."

Hermione's smile grew at his comment.

The Lead Healer came up to Madam Pomfrey and told her, "Madam Pomfrey, there are patients here who are in critical condition and we need to get them to St. Mungo's. May we borrow some items to use as portkeys?"

"Oh, yes, yes, you may," the matron said and left to give them what they wanted.

Soon enough, the hospital wing was bare except for Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Madam Pomfrey. "I named her 'Lily Charlotte' after our mothers," Hermione said once it was quiet.

Harry gave her a watery smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "Erm, c-can I hold her?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Hermione scooted over in her twin, hospital bed to give him room. Once he got in the bed, Hermione gently transferred her baby from her arms to her baby's Daddy's. "Here...under the neck..." she instructed him.

Hermione began to cry as she watched Harry hold their child in his arms. Lily woke up as she felt that she was being held by someone new. She opened her eyes and looked up at her father. "Hey, Lily, I'm your Daddy."

She didn't cry at his grungy and rugged appearance. She just snuggled deeper into his chest wanting to go back to sleep. "When did you...?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. At midnight, she was born," Hermione answered.

"That's the same time I killed Voldemort," Harry pointed out.

The new mother smiled. "One life ends and another begins."

"Hey, Hermione...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. More than you will ever know."

Harry leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. This is what he had been waiting for. For so long. For seven years. Now it was right in front of him. He looked into her eyes for permission. She granted it to him by closing her eyes. So he closed his own eyes and gently met her lips with his. The moment the two mouths met was the moment Harry never wanted to leave them. However, Hermione pulled away to keep it short and sweet.

Everything that Harry wanted to know was in that kiss. Everything he wished for. Sure, they had kissed when they made love eight months before, but this one was real. It was everything to him.

"Mr. Potter, I think I'll heal that leg for you, if you want," Madam Pomfrey said popping out from nowhere.

Harry nodded, embarrassed that she caught them. "Okay." He gave Lily back to her mother and straightened his leg on the bed for Madam Pomfrey to examine it. She immediately healed it. Harry sighed with relief and he looked at Hermione.

"He's gone, Hermione. It's done. We can live in peace."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey asked some of the St. Mungo's Healers if she could have several dozens of diapers for Lily to use until Harry and Hermione could find time to get some at Hogsmeade. The Healers also gave them a few onesies and a crib, along with a few blankets. Harry and Hermione were very grateful.

Two days later, the funerals began. It started with Fred Weasely's at the Burrow. A lot of red-headed Weaselys were there. Luna was holding Ron's hand, comforting him. Neville had his arms around Ginny and occasionally kissed the top of her head. Hermione stood in a black dress silently crying with Lily in her arms, who was dozing quietly, occasionally twitching. Harry was standing underneath a tree slightly further back than everyone. He was in a black suit with a black button-down shirt and a white tie that was loosened lazily and the top button on his shirt was undone. Hermione was the only one that really noticed Harry standing there alone. Once Fred's service ended, Hermione made her way over to him. He became uneasy and shuffled his feet around a bit.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. You know that," she said firmly, but softly. She rested her forehead against his. "No one blames you, Harry. No one ever will." She kissed his forehead.

Harry released a few tears. "He knew about you. The both of you. I wasn't strong enough keeping him out of my mind. He saw you. He saw my dreams. He saw what I imagined you would look like pregnant. He knew. He was going to kill you. And you don't know how scared I was thinking that it was all my fault."

Hermione couldn't really hug him, so she just rested her forehead on his again and then give him a soft kiss on his lips with Lily in between them, who stirred awake and looked up at them in wonder. "Harry, it's okay. We're fine now. All three of us. That's all that really matters. Let's forget about the past and live right now in the present and look forward to the future."

Harry nodded and looked at his daughter, who stared up at him. "And what are _you_ looking at?" he asked playfully and smiled at her.

Hermione giggled.

"Hermione..." they heard a familiar voice. They looked at its owner and smiled at Remus and McGonagall.

"Hello, Remus, Professor," Hermione greeted.

"Hello, as you know, your parents are in Australia and you will have to wait a few months to get them as Lily can't come with you and you can't leave her. However, since your parents have met us a few times, we were thinking of going get them ourselves. How does that sound?" Remus asked.

"Could you? I feel bad for asking you to do that for me," Hermione said nervously.

"It's alright, Hermione, we're happy to do it," Remus said with a reassuring smile. Hermione nodded and smiled back.

"Thank you so much," she gushed almost in tears.

The two adults smiled at the two teens and then turned to Harry. "We have to thank you," Professor McGonagall said to him. "You came into this world at eleven years old, unaware of what it was about. You were marked for death. Chased by a dark lord. Yet, you still stayed. Anyone would have run. Escaped. But you didn't."

"Well, ma'am, I've fallen in love with this world. Frankly, my Muggle life was kind of boring," he replied and they all laughed.

"Well, thank you, Harry," Remus agreed. "Your parents would be very proud of you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Remus and Professor McGonagall brought back Hermione's parents, however, did not tell them their daughter had a baby. They believed that was for Hermione to tell. Of course, the Charlotte and Jacob Granger were very confused to how they got there, but once Remus and Professor McGonagall told them what happened, they accepted it. It took several days to pack up everything they wanted to take and sell their dental practice to a very interested buyer.

Remus and Professor McGonagall portkeyed them to Hogwarts, where Harry, Hermione, and little Lily currently resided.

Hermione was very nervous telling her parents about the new addition to the family. She had finished feeding her and burped her when Harry walked into the Head Girl's dorm. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey, your parents are here. They are on their way. I just saw them from outside. Remus is leading them here."

Hermione looked nervous as she fixed her bra and shirt. "What are they going to say? Do you think they are going to be angry with me? About modifying their memories? About Lily?"

"I don't know, love. I wish I did, but I don't know. I think that if they love you unconditionally, they will accept it. Accept your reasons for sending them to Australia and changing their memories. And accept your reasons for having Lily. They're grandparents now. They'll have someone to spoil," he chuckled.

Harry always knew how to make Hermione smile. She was glad she had Harry in her life. She wouldn't have known what to do without him. Baby Lily Potter looked at both of her parents - her favorite thing to do - and snuggled up deep into her mother's chest.

"Hermione?" they heard a feminine voice from downstairs.

"Mum..." Hermione whispered.

"Here, I'll take her. You go on ahead. I'll be down in a minute," Harry said gently taking his daughter into his arms. Lily began to cry, but settled down once she was in her father's arms. Hermione nodded and kissed both father and daughter on the forehead and then went downstairs to the Heads' Common Room.

"Hermione!"

"Mum!" the teenager ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

Remus silently left, leaving the family to catch up. To say Hermione Granger was almost the spitting image of her mother would be an understatement. They had the same frame of face, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same style of hair. However, Hermione had her father's brown hair color. Charlotte Granger's hair was strawberry blonde. Now that she has seen her parents after almost a year, she could see the features they had that Lily had inherited. Lily's small patch of hair was a combination of her mother and her grandmother's hair. Lily had her grandfather's chin. She hugged her father next.

Jacob Granger had brown locks, blue eyes, pale skin, and a kind face. There were a few wrinkles in his forehead from age. He looked like the average middle-aged man. The two Granger parents looked like the average middle-aged couple.

"Mum, Dad...I'm so sorry I did that to you," their daughter said as tears streamed down her face. "But then again...I'm not sorry I did it. I was protecting you. You are Muggles and Voldemort and his followers were going after Muggles and what's worse is that you couldn't protect yourselves. And I couldn't protect you. At least, not by myself. So, I had to send you to Australia. So you'd be safe."

"It's okay, Hermione," Charlotte said crying as well. She stroked her daughter's locks. "Remus explained everything to us. You were protecting us."

"However, we won't say that we weren't angry at first," Jacob said firmly, but yet, softly. He was happy to see his little girl again. He couldn't be mad at her. "But we forgive you."

"Thank you," Hermione said and the family engaged in a three - member hug.

Suddenly, they heard a door opened and shut from the Head Girl's dormitory. Hermione slightly smiled and let go of her parents as she knew who it was. She turned around and inhaled deeply and let it out heavily, trying to calm down. This was it.

Harry walked down the stairs with Lily in his arms and he slightly smiled at her parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Potter." He was very nervous about meeting Hermione's parents. He wondered if he was going to be alive in five minutes at the sight of her father. He figured he would rather battle Voldemort without a wand right now instead of meeting the Grangers.

Charlotte and Jacob smiled at him. They noticed the baby, but did not think it was their daughter's or Harry's. Hermione took the child into her arms so that Harry could properly meet her parents. "Hello, Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you," Charlotte said with a loving smile and to Harry's surprise, hugged him. After a moment, he hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too, ma'am. You too, sir," Harry replied shaking Jacob's hand firmly.

"And who's this?" Charlotte asked looking at the newborn baby in Hermione's arms. Ever since Hermione had grown up and went to Hogwarts, Charlotte had always wanted another baby. A young life in the house. Someone to snuggle with. It was not a replacement for Hermione, but rather, an addition to their family. However, Charlotte and Jacob never really got around to having more children. It was something they both wanted, but it wasn't all they thought about. "Remus was telling us about some unfortunate orphans who lost their parents and family in the war. That they were staying here as a refuge. He said some of the faculty members and aurors were watching over them. Are you two looking over this little one?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously and blushed. "Erm...actually..." Hermione started trying to put the words together, but couldn't. Charlotte looked at the newborn again. This time, more closely. The child blinked back at her. Charlotte saw familiar features in the baby girl's face. Some of her features, her husband's, her daughter's, and...Harry's green eyes. What _has _her daughter been up to? "This baby has your eyes, Harry. And your hair, Hermione," she said shocked. She folded her arms across her chest sternly and looked at them expectantly. It took Jacob a little longer to put two and two together and he became angry as well. "Explain yourselves quickly."

Harry had to admit that Mrs. Charlotte Granger looked like Hermione when she was mad. It scared him a bit.

Hermione was happy she was holding Lily in her arms. She knew her parents would not raise their voice in front of an infant. "I can explain. It's a very long explanation, so please, just listen. I've told you that we were in a war. That they targeted Muggles and Muggleborns and Purebloods that supported Muggles and Muggleborns. Well, Harry was the one Voldemort wanted the most. You see, when Harry was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill him. But his mother's love saved him. When we were in our Fifth Year, Harry found a prophecy that said that neither of them could survive while the other was alive. One had to kill the other. Voldemort was a _very _powerful dark wizard. But so was Harry. Harry kept doubting himself. That he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Voldemort. Nine months ago, Harry told me that he was afraid that his bloodline was going to end. That he was going to be the last Potter," Hermione blushed at what she said next. "So...I offered to carry his Heir."

Jacob scoffed. "So, that's it? _You _had a baby because _you_ didn't want your bloodline to end?" The first "you" was directed to his daughter, while the second was directed to Harry. "That is the most ridiculous reason to have a baby. And most selfish."

"Pardon me, sir, but it has more reason to it. Deeper reason," Harry boldly said to his girlfriend's father. "You see, my parents died that night that Voldemort tried to kill me. Both of them. They both gave up their lives for me. So that I could live. So that I could kill Voldemort and continue the Potter line. However, Voldemort was brought back too quickly. I had to fight him at seventeen. I thought I would be at least in my mid-twenties before I would be ready to fight him. But I wasn't ready. I knew I was most likely going to die. And I felt like I was paying them back by getting killed. So I told Hermione about this-"

"So, it was your idea? You talked her into having sex with her?" Jacob asked him threateningly, his eyes blazing. Ready to attack. Ready to kill.

Harry was going to respond, but Hermione beat him to it. "No, it was _my _idea. That night, after he told me, _I _went to _him_ and told him I would carry his child. He wouldn't have to worry about the Potters ending. I would help continue it. Don't be angry with Harry. It was all _my _idea."

"How could you do this, Hermione?" her mother asked. "You're only seventeen! You're not ready to raise a child!"

"Mum, I have seen things no seventeen year old should. I'm an adult, in both the Muggle world and wizarding world."

"Where will you live? I mean, we love you and we most certainly will _not _kick you out of our house, but I'm certain that you would not like to live in our house with a baby," Charlotte asked.

That one stumped Hermione. Harry sensed her falter and came to her rescue. "With me. She'll live with me. I have decided to fix up my parents' house in Godric's Hollow and move in. There is plenty of room for all three of us."

Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"And don't worry about money. I'm sure I have enough to support all of us for three lifetimes," he said blushing.

"So, this child is going to be the product of two best friends?" Charlotte asked.

The two teenagers blushed and smiled to themselves. Hermione cleared her throat. "Erm...actually, we have been in love for quite a while now. Since First Year for the both of us. However, we did not admit it to each other until Harry got back two weeks ago. So, she was conceived out of love."

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Harry?" Jacob asked.

"Well, sir, I-I plan to marry her," he stuttered. His face becoming beet red. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. He shyly looked at her and smiled to himself.

"You mean it?"

He nodded. "Of course. I love you very much." He kissed her briefly on the lips.

It was at that moment that the two Granger parents softened their gazes at the two teenagers. They were just like a regular couple, but got a head start on the rest of their lives. Charlotte Granger had always believed that sex and offspring should come after marriage. But, she made an exception for her daughter. Because another thing she believed was that love should come before the sex and the offspring. And with her daughter and her best friend, it did.

"Mum, I named her Lily Charlotte."

That was when more tears rolled down the Granger matriarch's face.

TBC...

* * *

**Well there's chapter 6! I'm thinking about one more chapter. An epilogue. However, I want to do some companion one-shots. You'll see if you stick around.**

**Well, I got into college! Yay! The one I wanted to get into! I can't wait! :)**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	7. Epilogue

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**Here's the epilogue! Thank you for reading this!**

**Kinda short!**

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

Harry sat on the steps of the back porch of his parents' old house with his wife, Hermione. They watched their little girl, Lily play in the fallen leaves of autumn. Harry thought she looked just like her mother, except those eyes. She had her Daddy's eyes. His eyes. It was a chilly October day and they were dressed in their coats and sweaters. Hermione leaned against Harry and he put his arms around her. Lily threw a handful of leaves up into the air, expecting them to do something, but they just came back down, disappointing her.

"Watch," Harry whispered in his wife's ear. He pulled out his wand and hid it well from his daughter. He then charmed the leaves to float in the air and circle around his daughter. Forming their own dance around the small child. Lily began to laugh and try to catch one. But it slipped past her. Lily thought she had never laughed so hard in her life. She was having the best time of her life.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed along with her. Happy to see her...so...well, happy. The leaves fell to the ground. And so did Lily. "Oof! Whoa!" Her head felt like it was spinning. She made to get up, but her mother stopped her. "Wait, Lily, don't get up! You'll hurt yourself! Hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Hermione untangled herself from her husband's arms and rushed to her daughter. "Mummy!" she exclaimed as she was very dizzy and slightly scared as she was seeing multiples of everything. Hermione hurriedly scooped up her distressed child and brought her back to the porch steps and sat down next to her husband again and sat Lily on her lap.

"World won't stop moving," the child said yet grinning like mad. Her eyes went along with what she saw.

"It'll stop in a moment. Don't worry," Harry reassured her.

The three-year-old sighed once she did not feel dizzy anymore. She leaned back against her mother's chest. Harry smiled at his family. He couldn't ask for a better one. He didn't want another one.

Lily smiled up at her Daddy's dreamy smile. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah, never better, princess." Lily loved her Daddy's pet name for her.

Harry looked at his wife. The mother of his child. His best friend. She was so beautiful. Her bushy, brown hair was no more. Her hair had goldened in the sun. She was no longer in classrooms. She was outside. Active. Gardening. Playing with her daughter. Eventually the sun turn her hair to a golden brown and it fell a few inches past her shoulders to her breasts. The both of them looked different now than they did three years ago. However, the love they had for each other was still the same. Still there. Harry watched as she ran her hands through their daughter's dark strawberry blonde locks.

Hermione's gaze shifted from her daughter's hair to her husband who looked almost lustful. She smiled and leaned forward catching his lips with hers. Lily turned around as she felt her Mummy's hands leave her hair. She giggled as she saw her parents kissing. "Kissy-kissy," she teased giggling like mad.

Harry and Hermione broke apart blushing. The former grabbed his child in his arms and tickled her mercilessly. "No! Daddy! Stop! That tickles!"

"It's supposed to tickle!" he said back.

Eventually, he stopped so that she could breathe again. Suddenly, they heard a rustling of leaves. The two parents looked and saw the leaves from the leaf pile Lily had been in were now floating in circles, like Harry had been doing. Hermione looked at Harry confusedly.

"It's not me," he said.

"Me neither," Hermione replied.

They looked down at Lily, who was smiling at them, unaware of what was going on. Lily was doing it. Accidental magic. She was so happy and excited, leaves went in circles. The two smiled at her and eventually, the leaves fell back to the ground.

* * *

That night, Jacob and Charlotte Granger came to dinner at the Potter household. Harry was cooking lasagna and green beans, with garlic bread. The doorbell rang at six that night. Lily ran to the door. "I get it!" she called out. She reached on her tip-toes and unlocked the door and then twisted the knob to open it. The Grangers were expecting someone taller to open the door so they had to take a moment before they looked down at their granddaughter. "Grandma! Grandpa!" she squealed and hugged them around the legs. They hugged her back.

"Hey, Lily!" they chanted at the same time.

A soft click of heels was heard as Hermione came up behind her daughter and kissed and hugged her parents "hello". They did this once a month. The Grangers would either go to the Potter house or the Potters would go to the Granger house and they would eat dinner together.

The Grangers were dentists and therefore were against bringing their grandchild candy. However, just because they were against it did not mean they didn't do it. But it was not a full bag of candy. It was maybe one or two fun-sized bags of M&M's or a tiny chocolate bar. Tonight, it was a small bag of sour gummy worms. "Thank you, Grandma and Grandpa!" Lily squealed at it, but she knew she was not supposed to eat it before dinner. So she turned to her mother and gave it to her. "Here, Mummy, please put it somewhere so it won't temp' me." All three adults laughed.

Like every time, Charlotte Granger whispered into her daughter's ear, "Please don't tell the other dentists."

Hermione nodded and replied, "My lips are sealed, Mum."

"Dinner's ready!" Harry called from the kitchen and they all went into the dining room. Harry brought out a steaming, hot pan of lasagna and set it on the table. Charlotte walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Mrs. Granger, how are you?"

"Ugh," she scoffed. "Harry, you've been married to my daughter for three years. You're the father of my granddaughter. Don't you think you should call me 'Charlotte' by now?"

Harry blushed. "Yes, ma'am." He shook Jacob's hand. "Hello, sir."

"Hello, Harry."

"Alright, serve yourselves," he told them.

Hermione put Lily in her booster seat and put a little of each food on her small plate. "Wait a minute, sweetie, it's hot," she said before she sat down in her spot next to her daughter and her husband. Her mother was sitting opposite her and her father was at the other head of the table, across from Harry.

"Lily, elbows off the table," Hermione reminded her daughter, who immediately took them off. "Sorry, Mummy."

Charlotte smiled at the obedient child. She remembered when Hermione was her age and it was a nightmare trying to get her elbows off the table. Dinner was a silent affair, like it always was. All of the congregating was done after in the living room. When they were finished, Hermione took all of the plates and put them in the sink and began to clean them. Lily got to have her chocolate bar. So, she sat on her Daddy's lap and ate it.

When the dishes were done, they all went into the living room to talk.

Hermione and Harry sat on the loveseat, while the Grangers sat on the other couch. Lily came up to her mother and crawled into her lap. Hermione put her arms around her daughter's waist and held her tight.

Before anyone said anything, Hermione put her lips to her little girl's ear and whispered for her to hear, but for the others to hear as well, "Lily, how would you like to be a big sister?"

Lily gasped and turned around to look at her mother. "What?"

Hermione smiled, as if she had a big secret. She looked at her parents, whose jaws were dropped. And then, she looked at Harry, who eyes had widened and a grin began to form on his face, lighting up his eyes.

THE END

* * *

**Got a little sloppy at the end. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanx for reading this. I don't know what I'm gonna do next. I'm in the process of writing a one-chapter. Its not a one-shot, per se. Haha.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
